Call of Heroes
by Dera
Summary: AU. In a world ruled by the whims of the gods, ten warriors must be garthered to stop the god of war and darkness from taking over all of the world. [YST/GW/SM/MKR/WK/D/S/Esca./FFVII/OS]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Rich brown hair gently flapped against a white silk robe as Natsuti Koiji, High Priestess of Tahane kneeled before the simple gold alter in the lavish courtyard. Said to be more beautiful than the temple of Erutan, mother of the nature elves and goddess of spring; the courtyard bloomed with hundreds of species of the flower kingdom, and a dozen fountains sat in the shades of graceful willow and sakura trees. Under one such tree sat a priestess with dark green hair in light meditation, a copper staff beside her showing that she was the gatekeeper of the courtyard.

_ "Oh goddess Tahane, giver of knowledge and light. Please continue to light the paths of your people here. Allow us to see through the dark deceptions of Resa, that we may not fall into his paths,"_ prayed Natsuti softly. _"Please give us knowledge to fight the arrows of Hetad, his brother. May we please have strength to fight his evil sleep."_

Relena's eyes opened as she came out of her meditation and she looked towards the praying woman across from her. Sensing the fervency of the High Priestess' prayers, she stood up quietly and prepared to leave so she would not disturb her. However a feeling of power rushed into the courtyard before she could make a step and knocked her to her knees.

Crimson eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in awe as a blue pillar of light suddenly shot down over the alter and High Priestess. For a moment there seemed to be a soft music filling the air and golden spirits dancing around her.

"Behold Tahane has come!" they had seemed to sing. "Behold her light! Behold her knowledge!"

Then Natsuti stood and turned to Relena, smiling reassuringly at her and revealing unnatural green glowing eyes.

** "Listen well young Setsuna." **commanded Tahane. **"And remember."**

The young priestess nodded in awe and bowed her head reverently.

Beware the north from which the witch calls

To storm the gates of waters' walls.

Gather together of every race and form

'Ere your country land is torn.

These you must gather to win this fight

Before darkness overcomes your light.

**Knight of Light - Mage of Stealth**

**Daughter of Forest - Forgotten King of Wealth**

**Lover of Wind - Shadow of Fire**

**Priestess of Peace - Warrior for Hire**

**Flirter of Death - Enchantress of Silence**

**'Ere but one fail to join this plight**

**Surely the darkness will win this fight.**

Setsuna looked up when Tahane fell silent and gasped when she found her standing right before her.

** "Give this staff to the Priestess of Peace,"** ordered Tahane, holding a golden staff an orb of white crystal atop it. **"Remember, I am always with you."**

A flash of blue light snapped away from Natsuti's body and back to the alter where the blue column still stood, and then both it and the column vanished back up into the heavens where it came from. Before her, Natsuti gave a moan and wavered on her feet and Setsuna opened her arms just as the High Priestess fell forward into her arms.

"High Priestess?"

For a moment Natsuti stared up at her in confusion and then recognition came into her face.

"Setsuna, we must send for the Priestess Relena as soon as possible."

"I will see to it," promised Setsuna to the weak woman in her arms.

"Thank you my sister," whispered Natsuti softly before her eyes fluttered closed in sleep.

*********************************************

Author's Note : This is the prologue for a mass crossover story and AU story set in a fantasy setting. _(It's what happens when you watch to much Lodoss War and play Final Fantasy)_ I don't know how much I'll be able to write in between other projects and such, but I'll try._ (Besides working on the 10th Warriors sagas, I will be starting college courses on the 23rd.)_ I shall place a small chart below to explain things.

**gods and goddesses**

Tahane - goddess of Knowledge and Light

Ceape - goddess of Peace and Hope (Daughter of Tahane)

Resa - god of War and Darkness

Hetad - god of Death

**Crossover Characters**

Natsuti Koiji (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors)

Setsuna (Sailor Moon)

*Relena* (Gundam Wing) _only mentioned so far_


	2. Wedding Day Attack

Wedding Day Attack

White water lilies, sparkling with dew gently waved back and forth in the salty sea breeze the wafted in through the courtyard. Among them stood dozens of people of the various peoples of the continent of Reath. There were High Elves with fair golden hair, C'Tarls with silven coats of fur, Mages of the various cities and countries, Dwarves with long gray beards, priest and priestesses of the higher orders, Fairies no bigger than a child's doll, royalty from neighboring kingdoms, and Holy Knights from various kingdoms who could no attend.

In general, almost everyone there represented their countries interests in the union of the rulers of Suiko and Getsuei. All but two. The Lilly Fairy known as Mimi who was the bride's best friend and subsequently her Maid of Honor, and the Hold Knight of Korin, Seiji Date who was the groom's best friend and Best Man. Shin Mouri, Prince of Suiko, the kingdom on the east coast of Getsuei, shifted nervously, waiting for his bride to come down the isle.

"Settle down my friend. She will be here soon," Seiji reminded his friend with smile.

"I know," sighed Shin, still casting looks back towards the large doors. "I have just been having these feelings since last night that something dark was looming over this wedding."

Seiji frowned.

"A premonition, perhaps?"

Shin made an annoyed noise and shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I even spent all night before the alter of **Rentrot **asking for guidance."

"Perhaps you should have sought wisdom from Tahane, instead of the god of seas and trust, my friend. Rentrot is not as knowledgeable about the workings of the dark as his bright sister."

"I would have," sighed Shin. "But our Priestess was suddenly called to the temple on urgent business."

"It is ill tidings when the Priestesses of Tahane gather in such a manner," said a small voice.

The pink haired Lilly Fairy landed on Seiji's shoulder with a solemn sigh.

"All that flying in place makes my poor wings tired," she moaned and then looked at Shin in concern. "Sora told me of her worries about this day as well."

"She did?"

"She did. She said she had a nightmare last night about a dark shadow appearing during the wedding and striking you down, dear Prince," said Mimi sincerely. "She has been praying to **Diwn** for your safety. Last I saw her, she was a nervous as a C'Tarl in the royal canine."

Seiji and Shin chuckled at her analogy and Mimi looked at them in confusion. However, before she could say anything the soft voice of the lutes began to play. All talking ceased and eyes turned to the large doors at the end of the isle as they were opened. Mimi flew back to her side of the isle and all worries were temporarily forgotten by both men as the young bride began her walk down the flawlessly white satin carpet.

"Beautiful." gasped Shin appreciatively as a smile made a home on his face.

Seiji smiled but didn't respond as the young woman in the silver dress walked down the isle. Soft chestnut hair curled out from beneath a veil made of finely woven mythril as only the dwarves could make and a healthy tan show from the slightly revealed skin of her arms where the silver gloves ended and the sleeve of the satin silver dress began. Look further, one could see small delicate feet occasionally stepping down as she lifted the hem of her dress with her left hand to make her walk easier. And finally in her right was the magic bow of her family that had been passed down for over twenty generations.

Shin extended his arm when she reached them and carefully took her arm in his with genuine love. Together, they made their way up the stairs to where the Priest of **Ionun** stood with a smile of joy.

"People of Reath, we gather today under the gods and goddesses to view this blessed and awaited union of Prince Shin Mouri and Princess Sora Takenouchi. If there be any here who have any reason why these two should not unite under the name of Ionun, speak now."

For a moment all was silent.

** "I have every reason."**

Shin's eyes widened in alarm he turned around with Sora as a bolt of red energy shot down into the middle isle and revealed a young man in black and gray. Instantly, the warriors of the audiance went for the swords, but the young man shot his hands outwards and a strong wind shot away from him, knocking anyone standing up behind him to their backs. Shin instantly pushed Sora behind him and lifted the sacred trident of his family.

Dark eyes glimmered in amusement at the couple before him and he raised his hand. Red energy shot from his extended hand at the couple and Shin prepared for the blow. However, Mimi was suddenly before them and the blast was deflected of a soft green light.

"I know who you are Nagi. The dark mage are not welcome here. Leave this place at once or dire consequences shall occur," exclaimed Mimi angrily. "Without this union all of Reath will be in danger of chaos."

"But the end of all things is what I want, foolish fairy." said Nagi and once again raised his hand.

Once again the red energy lanced out, stronger than before and Mimi cried out as her shield was overpowered and she was blasted back against a stone pillar.

"Mimi!" screamed Sora, following after her to help.

"Sora, no!" shouted Shin, seeing Nagi immediately raising his hand to attack her.

Sora looked back instinctively and she gasped as the bolt bore down on her. However, a green armored blur leaped before her, a glowing sword in hand and pairing the evil attack, splitting the bolt in two around them. Seiji glared at Nagi and raised his sword upwards.

"I must say, I didn't expect there to be this kind of opposition when I was sent here," said Nagi with a frown. "But don't think I won't win. I am more powerful than any of you are."

A dark mist began to seep into the room and Mimi suddenly rose from the ground, despite an ugly wound on the side of her face. People began to fall down to the ground around the room and Mimi began to glow a bright pink color.

"Mimi, what's going on?" asked Sora, next the fairy.

"A sleep fog. You, Prince Shin, and the knight will be safe," answered Mimi solemnly.

** "Chur Yo Ha!"**shouted Shin suddenly, causing them to look up and see him attack the dark mage.

Shin held his trident steady as the holy water shot from it's tip and towards Nagi. However, a crimson shield rose up around the evil youth and the waters parted around him harmlessly.

****

"Rai Ko Zan!" shouted Seiji suddenly from where he stood, sending a flash of holy light from his sword.

However, this too was easily deflected by the mage. Seeing that the mage was distracted for the time with Shin and Seiji, Sora raised her sacred bow and pulled back the string. Instantly a red light began to glow in the form of an arrow and Mimi wisely raised her soft green shield over them.

** "Sinkyuu Ha!"** shouted Sora when the arrow held as much power as she felt necessary.

Sora watched with pride as her arrow sped through the air undetected and passed through Nagi's shields, but frowned when it veered only meters from a killing blow to his head. Instead it grazed the size of his face, cause him to gasp sharply in surprise and turn his head towards her.

"So the rose has thorns," said Nagi with grudging respect. "I guess I shall have to dethorn you quickly."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Shin angrily, charging towards Nagi with his trident.

Nagi smirked and waved his hand at Shin and Seiji and both found themselves being thrown back by an invisible hand. Mimi fluttered in front of Sora protectively and raised her hands upwards in a swift motion. Instantly, the ground beneath Nagi erupted in light and shot upwards. This time, Nagi screamed in pain and was holding his right arm when the light faded.

"I am a High Fairy." said Mimi angrily. "I have more power than you thought. Leave or I will continue to attack you."

Nagi stared at her in anger a moment and then sighed, "I'll leave."

Mimi nodded and relaxed slightly and was caught by surprise when Nagi blasted her.

"But I am taking your precious Princess with me!" shouted Nagi, angrily.

Sora screamed out Mimi's name as the fairy smacked back against the pillar and crumpled to the ground. Mimi's eyes fluttered open and filled with sorrow.

"I am sorry Sora. I tried to protect you and failed." she whispered.

"It's ok Mimi. Just don't die!" cried Sora, falling to her knees next to her small friend.

"Sora! Run!" screamed Shin's voice from behind them.

Mimi's eyes fluttered closed and Sora found herself lifted off the ground and her surroundings suddenly tinted purple. In vain, she smashed her hands against the sphere that held her and glared down at Nagi while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Let her go Nagi!" shouted Seiji, running with Shin towards him with their weapons drawn.

"I'm afraid not. She's going to be the next sacrifice for Resa on the solar equinox." Nagi said with a grin. "Perhaps we can continue this game another time."

Nagi and Sora vanished and Shin felt her heart break in half. He screamed out in anguish and Seiji found himself looking over to where Mimi had been cast. A small Lily now stood against the pillar a small testament to the passing of the fairy.

"Don't worry, Shin." said Seiji darkly. "We'll get Sora back and avenge Mimi's death."

**TBC**

Author's Note : I am inspired tonight, and so I wrote part one! ~_^ But no promises on when I'll be able to get part 2 out. As always, review!!! Sayonara! -- Side note. I don't hate Mimi! I think she's one of the more fun characters of the show.

**gods and goddesses**

Tahane - goddess of Knowledge and Light

Ionun - god of Union

Ceape - goddess of Peace and Hope 

(Daughter of Tahane)

Resa - god of War and Darkness

Rentrot - god of Trust and Water

Hetad - god of Death

Diwn - god of Wind

**Crossover Characters**

Shin Mouri (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors)

Seiji Date (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors)

Sora Takenouchi (Digimon)

Mimi (Digimon)

**Japanese Phrases**

_"Chur Yo Ha!"_ - Super Flow Thrust

_"Rai Ko Zan!"_ - Thunder Lighting Thrust

_"Sinkyuu Ha!"_ - Vacuum Breakthrough

_For those familiar with Yoroiden Samurai Troopers - Those are Shin, Seiji, and Touma's original attacks._


	3. Knights, Priestesses, and Elves

A large crimson sphere sped over the rose tinted mists of the Triground Valley that lay between the lands of the Suiko, Ancient Fanellia, and the Goblin Kingdom, causing the mists to billow like the foam at the keel of a ship. Within the sphere, Nagi stood over his unconscious prisoner in an anxious manor, watching for the danger he knew was out in the mists. Not the danger from Suiko's ruler or his Holy Knight companion who were most likely pursuing him, but someone who Nagi had trouble getting past on the way to Suiko.

Someone he feared as much as the woman who had hired him to kidnap the Princess of Gensui. A wolf howled from somewhere in the mist and Nagi's eyes shifted nervously as a second howl answered the former call.

"The Dragon Knight is on alert already," murmured Nagi. "I should have tried to go through Gensui or Ancient Fanellia."

A third howl rose into the air and was joined by two in synch. Nagi felt his skin crawl and instinctively strengthened his shields. Suddenly a hand of steel wrapped around the crimson sphere which Nagi rode in and raised him upwards. He cried out in fear as the familiar red mecha's hand lifted the sphere to the face plate and stopped.

Then, almost tauntingly slow, a red haired knight materialized from within the metal suite. The Knight appeared deceptively frail and innocent at first glance. However her armor and sword dismissed any idea of her harmlessness.

A long thin rope of braided hair swung down over the thin looking red and white armor she wore and on her right hand was a gauntlet with a red gem. In that hand, she held a long broadsword with a hilt that leafed outwards like the wings of a ruby red dragon.

"Nagi, I thought I forbid you from traveling my realm again," she chastised, glaring at him with her crimson eyes.

"Please forgive me, oh Knight of Fire Dragons. I only crossed because I am being pursued by two evil men who seek to take my sister," lied Nagi quickly.

The Knight continued to glare and Nagi felt himself loosing whatever hope he had of getting away, go.

"You are lying to me," said the Knight angrily. "That is the princess of Gensui. I demand that you release her this instant!"

Nagi's eyes widened and he looked down at his unconscious captive, knowing that if he didn't return with her his Mistress would have him killed. However, he also knew that the Dragon Knight would also kill him if he didn't let the girl go. It was only a choice of whether he wanted to die now, or hoping that he'd be able to weasel out of death later. He decided to go for the latter.

"Alright, I will give her to you if you let me go unharmed," bargained Nagi, falling to a knee before the knight.

"Despite the fact that you are in no position to bargain, I will allow you to leave unharmed," answered the Knight. "Send her to me."

Nagi lifted his hands in obedience and Sora's form lifted from where it lay and floated out of the sphere and over to the Knight's waiting hands. When Sora had landed securely in her arms, the Knight once again glared at Nagi.

"Be warned Nagi. The next time you journey into my realm I will have no choice but to destroy you. I cannot have you disturbing my land."

Nagi bowed low within his sphere towards the red haired warrior, "I will head your warning Dragon Knight. May we never meet again."

The Knight nodded and Nagi found his sphere being lowered down to the mist covered grounds. He cast one last glance at the princess in the Dragon Knight's hands, and then set off over the misty terrain as fast as his magic would allow. Behind him the wolves howled in unison and the Dragon Knight smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Island of G'hilt lies in the Rostm sea between Reath and the North Eastern desert continent of Ikorn. It is an island that all males are forbidden to tread upon. For it is this island that houses the Temple of Tahane where all the goddess's priestesses are sworn to remain virgins for their entire life. In return, the island is kept in a state of perpetual spring by the hand of Tahane's cousin, Hana, goddess of Spring and Summer.

Renown for their council, the Priestess often left G'hilt to live in the world's kingdoms. For five hundred years this process had been normal and the priestesses were never called back to G'hilt. But now, a new era had dawned and the current High Priestess, Natsuti stood upon the dais of the center of the temple mount looking out at the hundreds of women gathered at her urgent calling.

Natsuti turned around to four of her best friends who were the High Priestesses of some of the other goddesses. To the far right was the raven haired Rei, who was High Priestess of the fire and vision goddess, Ifer. Next to her was the chocolate haired Tifa, who was the High Priestess of the goddess of warriors and honor, Lefi. Left of Tifa was the honey haired Relena, who was the High Priestess of Ceape, goddess of peace and hope. And finally to Relena's left was the chestnut haired Catherine who was the High Priestess of Nanashi, goddess of silence and purity.

With these four behind her, Natsuti felt that she could accomplish anything. However, times called for one of them to leave. She turned away from her smiling friends and looked towards the steps where the Priestess Setsuna was now climbing in her golden ceremonial gown. Natsuti smiled down at her as the green haired woman slowly made her way upwards.

Harps and flutes began to play along the walls and all talking in the field before the temple ceased. Natsuti watched as Setsuna climbed up the final steps and then stood slightly being Catherine. Then with a sigh she turned to the women who were awaiting for her to speak.

"Welcome home my sisters!" she called, opening her arms upwards. "I have called you all together in this time in history to tell you of a visit from the spirit of Tahane!"

A small murmuring ran around the crowd and Natsuti stood silently till once again all was still.

"Tahane sent us a warning. A witch from the North is gaining power for Resa as we speak. Word has come that she has already struck at the lands of Suiko and that unless ten specific people be gathered together all of Reath will be lost. High Priestess Relena is one of them."

Once again the crowd began to murmur and Natsuti looked back at Relena to see her looking down at the ground with an unreadable expression. A lone horn played a long note and the crowd settled down again, allowing Natsuti to continue.

"Tahane also gave us a staff to be given to the Priestess of Ceape."

Setsuna and Relena stepped forward and Natsuti turned to them.

"Sister, the rod," requested Natsuti. "Please give it to the Priestess."

Setsuna nodded and timidly raised her hand up into the air. There was a blinding flash of light followed by a collective gasp of awe. Setsuna's hand now held a golden staff with a white crystal atop it and she held up high for all to see before handing it to Relena. All eyes looked at Relena for her reaction and Relena looked at the rod in silence before she turned to the people.

"Tahane works in mysterious ways," exclaimed Relena to the crowd. "I do not know why I should be chosen for this fight, but for the glory of all things good and peaceable, I will do my best to protect our world!"

Cheers rang up from the priestesses and Natsuti smiled fondly at her friend. She would miss Relena, but she had a feeling that something great would happen thanks to Relena's sacrifice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later all the priestess had begun their journeys back to their posts. For Natsuti, the temple had suddenly become a very empty place. Natsuti walked down the hall towards the open yard at a leisurely pace to where the Relena's escort would be arriving any minute.

She entered the courtyard to find Setsuna standing with a young woman who's back was currently facing Nasuti's direction. With a few gentle strides, Natsuti walked over to where the two stood and smiled at Setsuna.

"Miss Makoto, this is the High Priestess, Natsuti," informed Setsuna quietly.

The young woman turned and upon seeing Natsuti promptly fell to one knee.

" 'Mec ter g'tah lahon," greeted the young woman, bowing her head in reverence.

Natsuti blinked and looked down at the young woman bowing before her.

"Life and longevity to you," whispered Catherine coming up beside Natsuti with Relena and Tifa. "It's the greeting an Elf is to give to their elder."

The young woman looked up at Natsuti and smiled timidly, "It is an honor to meet you High Priestess. I did not know I would be seeing you when I came to pick up the Priestess Relena."

Realizing that the young woman was Elven, Natsuti relaxed and smiled back.

"I am always here to see my sisters off."

"Te'hoi ter lahon!" exclaimed a voice behind them.

The young Elven woman leaped to her feet in surprise and Rei came out of the south garden attached to the courtyard. As soon as the elf caught sight of the Priestess of Ifer, she ran forward to meet her and caught hold of Rei in a hug.

"Welcome Makoto, noble daughter of Areth and Hetad.," greeted Rei, with a smile as she returned the hug with a squeeze. "It has been a long time."

"Mec ter g'tah lahon," returned Makoto as she pulled out of the hug and smiled. "It is wonderful to see you as well Rei, High Priestess of Ifer. I did not expect to meet a familiar face so far from home."

"Oh, I see now," whispered Relena, observing the interaction. "She's part nature elf and part dark elf."

Natsuti looked over at Relena with an amused smile.

"What?" asked Relena with a bashful grin. "I was taught that nature elves had blonde haired, green eyes, and fair skin and dark elves have gray skin, blue eyes, and black hair."

"They do," whispered Catherine.

"I wonder how her parents were able to get away with the bonding ceremony," murmured Tifa, curious as to how they had avoided being caught in such a forbidden act.

Natsuti contemplated her friend's words a moment and then raised a small hand, causing the three women to quiet respectfully.

"About fifty years ago a fraction of Dark Elf and a fraction of Nature Elf split from their clans. It is said that the two then merged and set up a new clan on the island of Turdak 'Naer," recalled Natsuti glancing over to here Makoto and Rei were still talking. "The mixture of the Elven bloods created a breed of stronger, peaceful warriors. They are spoken of almost reverently in Ikorn."

"Truly, the High Priestess of Tahane lives up to her sovereign's name."

The women turned to see the brown haired elf smiling at them with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Your kind words honor me," continued Makoto and placed a compatible hand on Nasuti's shoulder.

"I only speak the truth daughter," said Natsuti with a smile. "Now before you leave with sister Relena, I want to ask you a favor."

Makoto's smile vanished and she nodded solemnly, "I will do anything in my power."

Natsuti nodded, "I knew you would, that's why I asked for you."

Makoto's cheeks tinged a slight pink and Rei gently ribbed her teasingly, causing Tifa, Catherine, and Relena to grin.

"Makoto, my one request as that you do everything in your power to aid sister Relena in her quest to find the ten of prophesy. The well being of this world depends on the gathering of these people."

"I vow upon my mother goddess, Areth," said Makoto gravely, her eyes not wavering from Natsuti's face. "To not only do everything in my power to aid Relena, but to bring her back to you four safely. I will protect her and this world with my life, even if it means the spilling of my own blood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ke-ya!" shouted Seiji as he pushed his heals into the horse's flank to urge it to keep up with Shin next to him.

"Do you really think he'd risk going through Ancient Fanellia?" shouted Shin, keeping his eyes forward.

"I don't think he'd risk going through Gensui or the Dragon Knight's lands, do you?" responded Seiji, looking over to his solemn friend. "Don't worry. We'll catch him."

Shin nodded and momentarily thought about the flower he carried under his shirt. Yes, he'd save Sora no matter what he had to do. Mimi's death would not be in vain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: One semester down! Yes! I now have no college work to worry about till January. In celebration, I give you part 2 of the Call of Heroes. Comments are welcome (even flames if you feel you must flame me) so please review and tell me if things are good. Thanks. ^_^

**gods and goddesses**

Ifer - goddess of Fire and Visions

Tahane - goddess of Light and Knowledge

Lefi - goddess of Warriors and Honor 

Areth - goddess of Earth

Ceape - goddess of peace and Hope

Resa - god of War and Darkness 

Nanashi - goddess of Silence and Purity

**Crossover Characters (In order of Appearance)**

Hikaru ( Magic Knights Rayearth )

Rei ( Sailor Moon ) 

Tifa ( Final Fantasy VII ) 

Catherine ( Gundam Wing )

Makoto ( Sailor Moon )

**Elven Phrases ^_^**

_'Mec Ter G'tah Lahon - Life and Longevity to You_

_[Elven Greeting to Elders]_

_Te'hoi Ter Lahon - Blessing and Peace to You_

_[Formal Elven Greeting]_


	4. Dark Agendas; Warriors Gather

== Two Weeks Later ==================

The continent of Sera was known as the land of the forsaken to the common people of Reath for many reasons. Few ventured into it's depths and returned alive. Those that did return were often half mad with fear and wove tales of the darkness they had seen. It was described as a land in perpetual darkness where it's humans lived as livestock for the Orc, wraiths, and dark Elven kind. Yet, for all the tales, the castle of Etah was never mentioned. For within it was the very being that all mortals of Sera feared since their birth.

Dark golden eyes flashed angrily at Nagi who kneeled on hands and knees before the large stone throne of the large room. Attuned to the emotions of fear, hate, confusion, and anger, the Empress was no surprised to see them rising from her minion is wild spirals similar to water spouts. The Empress Chaos sneered down at the young sorcerer in contempt and pushed a strand of golden hair over her shoulder with a long clawed finger.

"You failed in attaining Gensui's princess," she stated coolly, breaking the silence that had fallen since the sorcerer had finished reporting half an hour ago. "Failure is a weakness, and the weak cannot live." 

Nagi's head turned upwards and she felt a trill of pleasure at his panicked eyes. Yes, chaos of the mind was something she loved dearly. Chaos, fear, and anguish were the very things she fed upon. However, Nagi was one of *her* minions and such signs of weakness were not welcome in her courts.

"Empress!" exclaimed Nagi, leaning father down so his head touched the ground. "I beg your malevolent forgiveness for my failure to bring back the Princess of Gensui. However, I did not stand a chance against the Hikaru Shi...."

Chaos's large bat like wings twitched and for a moment her face contorted into a mask of pure, undisguised hate. Nagi stopped speaking and looked away from the hideous visage on the Empress's face.

"Never speak that name in my presence." hissed Chaos, raking her nails over the stone of her throne as she stood.

Nagi shrank back in fear as the Empress began to move toward him with one hand raised up into the air. 

"Empress!" called a voice from beyond the large stone door, causing Nagi to inwardly sigh in relief.

Chaos stopped mid-step and turned towards the door as a man in a long red cape entered the room. Nagi's eyes widened and he very cautiously edged away from the Red Priest of Hetad. To the unknowing person, the priest was blind and harmless. However, in the land of Sera the Red Priest, Rezo, was to be almost as feared as the land's dark mistress. More people had been sacrificed by Rezo in the name of Hetad then any massacre the Empress could have performed in all the lands. He was an unholy priest who killed for his god and drew his powers from their deaths. 

"Ah, Rezo," greeted Chaos with a smile. "What brings you here?" 

Rezo's mouth curved downwards gravely and he folded his hands loosely in front of himself.

"A prophesy made by Hetad ten years ago has been told to the High Priestess of Tahane. The warriors are gathering together Empress, and unless you act quickly, your plans will go to waste." 

Chaos frowned and went back to sit on her thrown, her black leather wings spread out around her like a cape. pondering, she planed a hand on her chin and brushed her claws over her face gently.

"I had thought that we had taken care of the prophesied ones," she spoke aloud. "However .... however.''

For the first time in Chaos's service, Nagi found Chaos looking over at him and smiling. Nagi's eyes grew wide and that smile caused more fear in Nagi then her anger ever did.

=================================

Relena gazed up at the winged stone statue above her in awe, admiring the way the wings billowed outwards around the young armored figure of one of Fanellia's ancient kings. In the statue's left hand was a shield gilded with a metal that reflected the clear blue of the sky and in it's right was a sword lifted high into the air as if the figure was challenging the gods themselves. 

"That was Shezar, the Draconian warrior who first united the people of Ancient Fanelle against the Goblin king, Balek." informed Makoto, pulling up next to Relena on her white stag. "He was made it's first king nearly two ages ago and his heirs have continued onwards until this day."

"You are saying that there are still Draconians alive?" asked Relena in surprise. "I thought the Emperor Dunkirk of Nigel wiped them out two decades ago."

Makoto sighed and looked skyward a second in thought. She remembered well the tales her elders spun of the night when the treacherous Dunkirk broke his blood truth with the Draconians. Human greed had overcome his sense of truth and honor and he'd raided the rich cities of Fanelle seeking the rare metal escaflowne, the most valuable and strongest metal known to mortals next to the elvish metal, mythril. The more peaceful Draconians had been caught by surprise one ill fated night and nearly the entire nation was destroyed. All but a few handful of Draconians had survived the massacre. 

"A young princess of the family survived and gave birth to a son who is said to roam these lands in search of a way to rebuild Fanelle," continued Makoto when she realized she'd failed to explain the continued Draconian race. "The trees speak of him, but I have never met him."

Relena nodded and gently prodded her horse towards the western gates. 

"Makoto, may I ask you a question?" she asked after a few minutes of quiet riding.

"You may ask, but I might not answer it," answered Makoto honestly, eyeing the young woman curiously.

Relena nodded in acceptance and looked at the trees bordering the glade, "I've heard that Elves can speak with the trees and with Areth through them. Is this true?"

Makoto smiled and nodded, "It is true that we can speak with the trees, but that is only if we touch them and communicate with them mentally. We cannot talk to Areth though. She has been asleep since the beginning of our existence."

Relena nodded, tucking away the information for another time, "It is a pity the trees cannot talk aloud. I am sure they could tell us many splendid tales of the beginning of Reath when all was as new as a newborn child."

Makoto chuckled and waved a hand towards the tree line to the left, "The trees are always talking to us, Lena-sama. One need only be still and listen. Even now their song sings in the breeze."

Relena smiled and nodded, "I will remember that.''

The tall elf nodded and Relena watched her quietly in contemplation. The Elven race was certainly a mystery in many aspects. However, she felt that perhaps she could learn to understand their ways and strange manners. Suddenly Makoto seemed to shiver and her long ears twitched. Long slender hands reached back to where Makoto's bow hung folded neatly to a clasp on her back next to her quiver of arrows and gracefully removed it.

"What is it?" asked Relena in alarm as she watched Makoto open the bow and then pull out an arrow.

"We are being watched," answered Makoto casting her eyes around the trees about them. "Something dark is watching us. I think it will avoid attacking us in the open, but I would be more at ease if we could reach the gates before darkness falls."

"Then let's move quickly," Relena said determinedly, spurring her horse into a run.

For a moment Makoto watched the priestess as she rode and then she turned her head to the south where they'd come from. A man stood in the tree line in a dark colored armor and from below his face mask she could see a malicious smile. She stared at him a few moments to show she wasn't afraid of him and then spurred her stag to follow Relena. For now, it was not the time to fight a dark elf.

=================================

Sora blinked back tears as the wind stung them like tiny daggers. She turned her face into the soft gray fur of the wolf beneath her and looked over at the red haired girl riding a black wolf next to her. Hikaru's eyes were wide with pleasure and Sora found herself imaging her howling up into the skies like the wolves she lived with. Bright crimson eyes turned to Sora and the girl smiled excitedly.

"Don't worry, Sora. We should be catching up with Shin and his friend sometime today!" called Hikaru brightly. 

The red wolf in the lead suddenly stopped and the two other wolves stopped close behind him. 

"What is it Satoru?" asked Hikaru softly.

The wolf's ears twitched and it looked back at Hikaru silently. Instantly her eyes traveled up into the sky and narrowed in search. 

"Eagle!" exclaimed Hikaru elatedly.

Sora frowned in confusion and looked skyward to see a golden white eagle flying towards them with a white falcon and a black condor. She blinked in surprise and looked over to Hikaru who had dismounted from Masaru and had moved to stand by Satoru. 

"I thought Eagle was a man," stated Sora, getting off of Kakeru and moving over to Hikaru.

"He is, sort of," said Hikaru slowly, and looked over at Sora as if she was seeking approval. "Eagle Vision is the king of the birds. He lives in the mountains that surround Fanelle. In ages past his people worked alongside the Draconian race. Now, their race is thinning.''

"How did you meet him?" inquired Sora curiously.

Hikaru gave a smile that spoke of devotion and admiration and looked up towards the oncoming birds.

"When I was fourteen I was separated from my brothers here. I wondered the mountains to the south for days. Then I stumbled across Eagle who had been wounded by a hunter's arrow."

Hikaru's eyes flashed in anger and Sora placed a calming hand on the smaller girl's arm. For a moment Hikaru fumed silently, and then the familiar bright smile returned. 

"I was able to mend Eagle's wing and he took me back home," Hikaru continued, her eyes almost seeming to glow.

"You love him," realized Sora in awed surprise. 

Hikaru blushed and looked away, "I love him.''

Sora smiled softly at the shy admission and gently hugged the girl over the shoulders.

"Love is blind and blessed, never take it for granted dear Hikaru."

Hikaru didn't answer but placed a hand on the arms over her shoulders in a grateful gesture. A moment later the three birds landed before them and Sora was struck by their abnormal size. All of them were almost as big as Shin. The condor had a wing span that stretched out a good number of yards and the eagle was slightly less then that. The falcon was about half the other two's size and looked young.

"We meet again Hikaru Shido," greeted a warm tenor as the eagle dipped it's head slightly.

Hikaru greeted, "Eagle! Geo! Zazu! How are you guys? It's been so long."

The eagle feather's puffed slightly in amusement, "We are doing very well, thank you. But if I may ask, why have you come into my lands?"

"I am pursuing two travelers in order to return Sora to them," answered Hikaru simply, waving to her friend. "Have you seen them?"

The condor nodded, "A few minutes from here two travelers are watering their horses."

"Don't forget about the other two who are racing this way," added the falcon quickly. "I've never seen someone riding a white stag in these parts."

Sora blinked in surprise, "Shin and Seiji don't ride stags. They'd be too heavy in their armor."

"Then your companions must be the two young men by the river. If you like, we can accompany you there," offered Eagle politely.

"Please do!" exclaimed Hikaru excitedly. "We can catch up with each other."

Eagle laughed and his feathers puffed around him again. Then a most wondrous thing occurred before Sora's eyes. The three birds changed into three young men. She blinked and then blinked again. 

"Wow."

"That's what Hikaru said when she first saw us," laughed Eagle, a tall fair haired man. "Shall we be off?"

=================================

Shin stood in the cool water of the stream in silence, pondering what his next actions should be. He'd been sure they would have found some trace of Nagi's progress in their travel across Fanellia, however they hadn't found a single foot print, let alone camp fire. Shin had a feeling that either Nagi knew how to use teleportation. 

"Shin, you'll catch a cold if you stand in that water too much longer," warned his companion from beneath a tree on the shoreline.

Shin looked over the golden haired warrior and a half smile on his face, "Don't worry about me Seiji. You always said I was part Nymph."

Seiji gave a dry laugh and Shin realized that his friend was probably as worried as he was about the situation. A falcon cried overhead and Shin looked upwards.

"It's one of those birds again," commented Seiji, sounding suspicious. "I am not sure whether it is a good thing to see birds like those two times in a day."

Shin nodded in agreement and headed for shore while a howl of a wolf reached their ears. Seiji's eyes narrowed and he stood to his feet. Together with Shin, he moved over to their horses and retrieved their weapons.

"Shin!" screamed a female voice from the trees as three wolves bounded into sight with four riders on them. 

"Sora," gasped Shin, dropping his trident. "SORA!"

Seiji stared in shock at the approaching riders and at Sora who was waved madly at Shin. The falcon landed on the saddle of his horse and he looked at it carefully, noting the intelligence in it's eyes.

"You were looking for us after all, noble bird. Thank you for leading her back to us," thanked Seiji sincerely, rubbing a finger under it's bill.

The bird gave a contented cry and it's eyes sparkled, "Thank you, but it was Hikaru who found Sora."

Seiji stared at the bird in shock, "What are you?"

"A falcon of course," laughed the bird. "My name is Zazu."

"Shin!" exclaimed Sora's voice once more and he looked over to see the girl leap off of a gray wolf's back and run to Shin with open arms.

Shin embraced her and then leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I was so worried. How did you escape him?"

Sora smiled and hugged him tight, "Hikaru appeared and rescued me."

"Hikaru?" echoed Shin, his accent elongating the u of her name.

A girl with a long rope of red hair smiled, "That's me. It's nice to meet you."

Shin blinked in surprise, "You beat Nagi?"

Hikaru laughed in embarrassment and rubbed a hand behind her neck, "I guess Nagi didn't like Rayearth."

The young blonde haired man chuckled softly and rubbed his hand over Hikaru's head fondly. 

"Hikaru is far to modest. Allow me to introduce ourselves," said the young man bowing. "I am Eagle of the Autozam. This young lady is Hikaru Shido, Dragon Knight of Triground. Behind me is Geo from the southern boarder and atop the horse by your companion is Zazu from the northern boarder. There is a fourth, but he was unable to make it out with us today."

_"Autozam. Then he is one of the descendents of the ancient birds."_ thought Seiji in surprise, looking over to where the young falcon sat. _"Why didn't I realize it before?"_

The Autozam had ruled alongside the Draconians in Fanellia. They'd held the power to change into human forms and held the ability to speak. They had been wiser then many humans and much like those of the goddess Tahane, they had once been advisors and messengers to the entire world. however, generations of interbreeding with other races had caused the bloodlines to thin and the Autozam's to fade from the world view. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you," returned Shin, bowing slightly. "I am Prince Shin Mouri of the lands of Suiko. Thank you both for returning my bride to me."

"Bride?" echoed Eagle in surprise, eyeing the young woman in surprise. 

A darkness fell over the field and the small group fell quiet as a dark chill seemed to blow over them. 

"This is an unnatural darkness that falls," said Geo frowning and pulling out a sword. "Be careful Eagle."

"Sora, your bow," Seiji whispered, coming up next to her with the sacred object in his hand along with Shin's trident. 

Sora and Shin took their weapons and watched as the others did as well. 

"Zazu, fly to Lantis and tell him we may need back up," ordered Eagle, drawing a sword.

"Right, be careful guys!" called the falcon flying up into the air. 

Hikaru watched at her friend flew off and looked to her wolf friends who were growling softly and baring their fangs towards the trees. With a determined air she raised a hand over a jewel on her left hand. Light shot out into her hand and a red sword appeared in her right hand. Suddenly the landscape changed into a wasteland and a man in spider like armor stood before them.

"Greetings humans," is spat maliciously. "My mistress wishes for your deaths and I have come to fulfill her commands."

"You won't harm anyone here," returned Seiji, lifting his giant sword before him defiantly.

"The foolish die young," responded the armored figure with a dark laugh and suddenly flung an object from his back towards them. **"Tochimou!" **

White webbing began to weave across the field, catching onto the ground and the trees that lingered around the area. The warriors cried out in surprise as the webbing also clung to them.

"I can't move!" exclaimed Sora in fear.

"You are pathetic. Nagi must be getting soft to have been defeated by you," the dark warrior laughed.

Hikaru glowered at the man and very slowly raised her palm towards him, "Flame Arrow!"

The webbing snapped away from the heat and she watched as the fire raced towards the spider man. However, he leaped out of the way in time and the attack sailed onwards into the grayness of the wasteland.

"You attempt to hurt me with simple parlor tricks?" jeered the spider. "You cannot hurt Rajura of Gen Masho with such pathetic attacks."

"I wasn't trying to attack you," retorted Hikaru in agitation.

"She was freeing us," finished Eagle, raising four shurikan in his hand and throwing them with a deft flick of his wrist.

The four flew towards their mark, igniting with a white fire halfway towards their target. The Masho evaded three but the fourth hit his left arm and exploded with light. 

=================================

Relena held the golden staff in her hand tighter as the unnatural darkness fell over the land. She could tell Makoto was on edge and wanted to ask what was out there, but the elf was obviously concentrating on avoiding the threat. Suddenly lightning struck the ground before Relena's horse and it reared up in fear. Relena cried out as she lost her hold and fell backwards, only to have two strong arms catch her midfall.

"Relena, are you alright?" asked Makoto in concern, looking over her charge for any sign of injury.

"I am fine," answered Relena, and frowned when she realized her horse was gone. "It seems White Cloud has been frightened off."

Makoto frowned and looked around, "A storm is brewing and it's unnatural."

Relena shivered at the sound of Makoto's voice. The elf sounded so dark and foreboding. She'd seen so much of the nature elf in Makoto, she had forgotten about the dark elf that was honed to hunting and the things of the dark. 

"Well, well now," hissed an unpleasant voice. "What have we here. An elf and a priestess."

Makoto's hand snatched the bow upwards in a flash and an arrow was instantly fitted to it's taunt string, "Who are you and why have you been following us?"

The dark elf in the brown and black armor stepped from the darkness before them with a dark smile, "I am Anubis, the Yami Masho. I have been hired by the mistress of Sera to kill the priestess before the other nine can been awoken."

Makoto pulled back the arrow and aimed it for the dark elf with a dark glare, "You would have to kill me to get to her."

"It would be a pity to kill such a fine looking creature like yourself. However, since you stand in my way, I will have to deal with you as well," hissed the armored man raising his sword. **_"Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri!"_**

Makoto's eyes widened a spit second and then she raised her bow, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The two attacks of electricity collide between them and Relena instinctively raised the rod in her hand in a manor of reflecting a blow. The rod glowed and the wave from the two attacks collision was reflected by a golden shield now surrounding Makoto and herself. She stared at the rod dumbfounded. Makoto, however, was unfazed by the shield and lifted Relena up. She gave a sharp whistle and the white stag bounded over from where it had been hiding. 

Seeing that Makoto was trying to escape with his prey, the Masho began to charge forward to stop them. Makoto was faster though, and mounted the white stag with Relena in one smooth movement. Then with a click of her tongue, the stag bounded off.

'We shall meet again, girl.' thought Anubis angrily. 'And we shall fight a real battle.'

The two vanished into the trees and Anubis silently faded back into the darkness.

=================================

"Where did everyone go!?" exclaimed Sora, looking around the barren wasteland. 

One minute they were all fighting the Masho and the next he had vanished and the others had quickly followed. 

"Shin!"

"Sora! I'm over here!" answered a distant voice.

Sora lifted her bow defensively and headed for the place she thought the voice had come from. Everything felt so wrong. The sensation of something brushing against her back caused her to gasp and turn around and she bit back a scream as she found herself facing the fearsome Masho. 

Instincts kicked in and she raised her bow, _**"Sinkyuu Ha!"**_

The Masho avoided the blow and lashed out with one of the scythes from it's back. Sora barely deflected it and backed away, nearly tripped on the skirt of her already ragged wedding dress. Once again the scythe arched downwards towards her and she moved away, only to her skirt snagged. She yanked herself away from the blade and cringed slightly as a large portion of the front of her dress was torn away. 

_'This dress was my mother's.' _she thought angrily raising her bow and releasing her energy attack once again.

The Masho failed to avoid the attack this time and was flung backwards and vanished. She heard what sounded like Eagle crying out, but she passed it off as having imagined it and began to run for a hill near the center of the wasteland. She was almost there when she heard the sound of hoof beats on the ground. She looked around fearfully and saw an elf in green riding a white stag with a young woman in robes with the diadem of the order of Ceape on her forehead.

She relaxed slightly upon seeing a priestess of peace, but she was disturbed by the horrified looks shared by both young women. The elf's eyes narrowed and she shouted something to her.

"I can't hear you!" shouted Sora as loud as she could. 

The elf looked positively fretful and suddenly leaped from the back of the stag. A bow was brought from behind her back and fitted with an arrow. She shouted something and the arrow was loosed from the bow crackling with electricity. Sora dropped to the ground in fear and winced at the feeling of the heated air as the arrow passed over her. It hit something behind her and suddenly the wastelands were gone and replaced with a ruined field. 

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

A second arrow rent the air, this time appearing as the head of a fierce dragon. Sora winced as the heat passed over and caused the fine hairs on her arms to tickle. A split second after that there was an explosion and a male cry of agony. She looked back to see a small crater and then back to the elf.

"What has happened here?" asked the elf urgently, kneeling down beside Sora. "Who was that man?"

"Man? You mean the Masho?" inquired Sora, feeling bewildered by everything. "Where is he?"

"He vanished after I struck him," explained the elf, looking worried. "He was the second one I've seen today."

"There are more," asked Sora in a weak voice as the elf helped her to her feet.

"Do not fear," comforted the elf. "I don't think he is after you. This said though, I would ask you what happened to your companions."

Sora shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know. Until a few moments ago I was in a barren wasteland. Then you shot your arrows and everything appeared like this."

The priestess, still on the stag, sidled up beside them with a grave expression on her face. All over the field people lay unconscious and three wolves lay on the ground whimpering in pain. Dark spirals of energy occasionally rose from the ground and white strands of webbing could bee seen laying on the ground here and there.

"This field reeks with the sensations of illusionary magic. It seems you all were enchanted," she stated gravely and looked down at Sora. "I am the Priestess Relena of the goddess Ceape. My friend next to you it Makoto of the Elven kind of Turdak 'Naer, and my bodyguard."

"I am Princess Sora of Gensui," said Sora quickly, moving towards the place Shin lay with Makoto and Relena close behind. "I am afraid I don't have much time to talk."

"Relena, see if you can help her. I'm going to get those people over there," commanded Makoto softly, moving away. "If trouble comes, erect that barrier you used earlier."

Sora looked over the priestess curiously and noted that the priestess looked unsure about the orders. For a moment she considered asking what was wrong, but then pushed the question aside. She had help, and for now, that was all that mattered. 

================TBC=================

AN: This chapter is dedicated to J-chan (GirlChama) who recently turned seventeen. She's been a major encouragement to me and kept me on the straight and narrow. ^_^ lol. Here's to you J-chan. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

=================================

**gods and goddesses**

Ifer - goddess of Fire and Visions

Tahane - goddess of Light and Knowledge

Lefi - goddess of Warriors and Honor

Areth - goddess of Earth

Ceape - goddess of peace and Hope

Resa - god of War and Darkness 

Nanashi - goddess of Silence and Purity

Hetad - god of Death

**Crossover Characters (In order of Appearance)**

Chaos/Galaxia (Sailor Moon) 
Nagi (Weiss Kruez) 

Rezo (Slayers)
Relena (Gundam Wing)

Makoto (Sailor Moon)
Anubis (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Sora (Digimon)
Hikaru (Rayearth)

Eagle (Rayearth)
Geo (Rayearth)

Zazu (Rayearth)
Rajura (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

**Japanese Phrases**

_"Tochimou!" -_ Spiderweb Cast 

_"Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri"_ - Black Wolf Sword Leaping Darkness 

_"Chur Yo Ha!"_ - Super Flow Thrust

_"Rai Ko Zan!"_ - Thunder Lighting Thrust

_"Sinkyuu Ha!"_ - Vacuum Breakthrough

_For those familiar with Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, these are Rajura, Shin, Seiji, and Touma's original attacks._


	5. Evening Siege of Windom Castle

Fanellia had once been a country of wealth and power. Its people, the Draconians, were great philosophers and traders - the leaders of a golden age on Reath. However, there was a darkness waiting to arise and the unsuspecting Draconians never had an idea of the threat coming towards it. 

A dark emperor from the land of Nigel grew envious of the Draconian race's wealth and power. With an underhanded deal with the Goblin Kingdom, the Emperor Dunkirk raised an army and swarmed into the unsuspecting kingdom late in the night. All Draconians in sight were massacred no matter if they were man, woman, or child. In one single night, the once glorious nation was destroyed and it's few survivors were forced to flee. 

A few years after Dunkirk's assassination by one of his own generals, whispers arose in the lands around the ruined Fanellia about a young princess who had escaped the carnage and gone into hiding. Only a few years after this the whispers began to tell of a boy king who was born to the escaped princess. These rumors served as a promise to those who listened. One day the Draconians would return to Fanellia and fly its skies once more...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Excited and cheerful voices rang over the sunset colored skies as a white dragon flew through the air currents. The three people riding on its back were certainly a strange group to the person who happened to see them. In the back, laughing wildly was a young pink haired girl with a tan fur, tuffs of cream-colored fur at her ankles and wrists, and a slightly striped tail. In front of the C'Tarl cub was a girl with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing clothing that was not normal for the land she was in. In front of the teenage human girl, was a boy with flawlessly white wings, dark black hair, and brown eyes. In the teenage Draconian's hands, were the reigns for the Ispano Guymelef the three companions rode on.

"Van!" shouted Hitomi over the noise of the wind. "About how much longer till we get to Autozam?"

"Not much longer Hitomi," called Van, as he glanced over his shoulder to smile at his closest friends. "We should be a little after the sun has completely set."

"Alright!" exclaimed Merle excitedly hugging Hitomi a little tighter from behind. "I can't wait to see Zazu again!"

Hitomi looked back and laughed as the cat girl licked her lips slightly. The last time they had been visiting the bird people Merle's instincts had led the cub to pounce on the young boy. Fortunately for both countries, Merle had avoided taking a rather nasty chunk out of the startled boy and instead had settled for licking him on the cheek. The poor boy had been tense whenever Merle was around for the rest of the trip. Not that Hitomi could blame him.

"Lord Van!" shouted the small C'Tarl, making Hitomi jump slightly in surprise. "Look over to the right! There is something over there!"

Van's head was instantly turned in the direction Merle had directed, and his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to determine the cause of the dark dot on the horizon. His right hand pulled back slightly on the reigns and the Guymelef veered to the right and lifted up into a different air current. In a few moments, what had once been a dot was now a recognizable mass of creatures.

"Van, whoever they are, they aren't nice," called Hitomi, holding him tighter as an empathic shiver ran over her body. 

"Hold on you two. I'm going to land and go in on my own for a better look," called Van, glancing back at them in concern. "And this time, don't try to follow me."

Merle's nose twitched in agitation as she recognized the comment had been made for her. Could she help it if everything was so curious? She only wanted to go with her Van to see what was going on. She was just acting instinctively. However, she wasn't able to say anything as the Guymelef suddenly dipped downwards. Both girls cried out in surprise and clutched each other and Van more firmly.

Van tried not to laugh as they descended, enjoying teasing the girls for a moment before pulling up hard on the reigns once more. The dragon Guymelef's neck was pulled upwards and its wings stretched outwards, catching the wind and stopping its controlled fall. Van carefully and expertly guided the Guymelef downwards and the white dragon landed gracefully on a flat ridge near the place they had seen the black mass of creatures.

"I'll be back as soon as I find out what is over there. If there are any problems, run for it," ordered Van softly, getting off the Guymelef and looking up at the girls.

"Don't worry about us Van," urged Hitomi smiling slightly. "We should be fine till until you get back."

"And if anyone tries to come after Hitomi or me I'll take care of them!" exclaimed Merle, flashing her small claws and a large grin at Van.

Van laughed and rose into the air with a flap of his wings, "Be back soon!"

"Bye Lord Van!" shouted Merle, waving her hands enthusiastically while Hitomi quietly smiled and waved as well.

Van didn't look back as he headed for the edge of the ridge. When he came to the edge he folded his wings and dropped to the ground in alarm. Just beyond the ridge was a small army. It was perhaps the most unholy gathering of creatures he'd ever seen. First there were the rabid wolves who normally lived in the dark caverns of Trinity Caverns to the South of Fanellia. More numerous then the wolves, he could see the Goblins and Trolls who were from the far northern lands of Nilbog. Next were the dark elves from the dark continent of Sera across the sea who, while numbering less than the wolves, were by far more deadlier than the Goblins and Trolls.

And among those more well known dark creatures were others not so well known. Van grimaced at the sight of the creatures and shook his head slightly in wonder.

"What could have brought all of them here," he paused to watch as groups of different species momentarily hissed or growled at one another only to calm themselves down a second later. "What could they be waiting for? Could they be planning to attack Autozam? Why doesn't Eagle have some his forces here already?"

A slight flash of anxiety washed over Van and he placed his hand over the hilt of his family sword. His mind displayed plausible scenarios of what was going on and one of them was the fateful night Dunkirk surprised the Draconian people and nearly annihilated the entire race. The idea made Van shudder in revulsion and he glowered at the unholy army below. If such was the case, he would not allow Autozam's people to be totally annihilated as his had almost been. 

A soft whistle and abrupt rush of air past his right ear drove the young man to turn about sharply and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts he'd failed to spy one of the enemy scouts. Already the goblin was fitting another arrow to its bow and preparing to fire once more.

Van Fanelle's wings stretched outwards in an instant and his thin body was lifted up into the sky. A split second later another arrow flew harmlessly through the air beneath him and he looked back to see a second had goblin joined the first. For a moment his hand skimmed over the hilt of his sword as he considered fighting back. However, Van knew while he seemed to have the devil's luck, it was better to not test fate more than once. With that final thought in mind, Van's wings gave a graceful flap and he headed for the ledge where he had left his companions and his Guymelef, Escaflowne.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Shin groaned slightly as light perpetrated his closed eyes. His slowly awakening body ached and he longed to close out the light seeping past his eyelids in the hope of further sleep. In an effort to escape the morning light a few moments longer, Shin began to turn over slightly, only to be stopped by a slight pressure on his right hand. He frowned slightly, drowsily wondering why his right hand wasn't obeying him. 

As further awareness crept into his senses he realized his hand was not moving because someone was holding it. Further focusing told him it was someone with a very soft and delicate hand. Curiosity rousing him from his sleep, Shin's eyes flitted a moment and sea blue eyes slowly looked to the right to see a head of soft chestnut hair. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the person as the young woman he had been searching for.

"Sora!" he exclaimed, sitting upright and grasping her hand in both of his in relief and joy.

The young princess's crimson eyes snapped open and her fair face turned upwards to look at Shin in surprise. Shin smiled broadly at his beloved and he leaned down to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back she smiled up at him in adoration, a faint blush tinting her cheeks prettily. 

"Good morning," she laughed, her left hand going up to his face to gently trace his high cheekbone. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sore, but well," answered Shin, sitting up while continuing to hold her hand. "How about you? Where are we?"

"A Priestess of Ceape and her Elven companion appeared and broke the spell that was cast by Rajura," began Sora softly, as she got up and sat next to him so she could lean against his shoulder. "He had used his illusions to trick all of us into fighting each other. All but myself were knocked out during the battle. Then a small army of birds led by Zazu and a black raven appeared and took all of us to Eagle Vision's castle. We've been here for three days."

Shin listened quietly and silently thanked the god Dilhes for watching over his wind princess. 

"What of the Priestess and her companion? Are they here as well?" asked Shin.

"I believe they are in the main banquet hall. The Elf insisted she and the Priestess come along. I suspect the decision was because of the attack. However, I'm not positive."

"I am glad whatever the reason," said Shin softly, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulders. "I want to thank them for coming when they did. If anything had happened to you again, I don't know what I would have done."

A soft pink tint blossomed over Sora's face and she buried her head into the crook of his neck. However, before Sora could say anything a soft rap turned their attention to the door.

"Princess Sora, may I come in?" called Seiji's voice.

"It's ok, Seiji," answered Shin quickly, casting a suddenly mischievous look down at his now surprised love.

The door opened and Seiji entered quickly, smiling, "Shin! I'm glad you're awake..."

Seiji stopped cold in the center of the room and turned red as he found himself looking at the pair sitting on the bed. He turned around quickly and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, I didn't know," he choked.

Sora turned crimson and looked at Seiji in astonishment and then at Shin who was trying not to laugh.

"Seiji, Shin is trying to tease you," she said in a voice that showed him her disapproval. "You did not walk into anything."

Shin forced himself to contain his laughter and his face grew serious. It was so easy to forget that while Seiji was his best friend, he was also a Holy Knight from the sacred desert continent of Korin. The Knights of Korin were a holy brand of warriors who were the unofficial peacekeepers in the brighter lands of Suiko, Getsuei, Rekka, the Kard Isles, and Draco. The only lands they held no power in were the dark lands of Sera, the goblin and troll territory - Nilbog, the Elven lands of Erutan, the little known lands of Turdak 'Naer, and the outlaw lands of Acirame. They were holy knights of light who followed in the codes of Morst, goddess of storms and the virtue of wisdom. 

"She's right, Seiji. I am only trying to tease you. Please forgive my behavior so we can talk as friends again."

Seiji turned around and gave his friend one final look of disapproval for the joke before smiling slightly. He understood he was being teased and while the teasing was taboo in his own culture it wasn't in Shin's. Shin just seemed to forget some times that the people of Korin believed all forms of affection were meant for the privacy of the home and not for public places. It was only to be expected that not everyone felt the same way. It was a fact he was constantly haven't (having) to adjust to since meeting his friend during the disaster that had destroyed Suiko's southern coastline six years past. 

Six years ago a tidal wave had crashed into the western coasts. The people of Suiko, being a sea faring people had been hit the worst, their coastal towns and villages being destroyed with an unknown loss of life. Korin's people had immediately sent relief workers to help the current King of Suiko with aid to the coastal people. Seiji had been second in charge of the efforts from Korin and while he worked, he met Shin. It was an odd pairing they made, Seiji's cool outlook on things and Shin's ever cheerful face. 

They worked together for three years till the reconstruction was complete. However, the tragedy had not ended there. The King died of Bronchitis and passed away. Shin was made crowned Prince and his counsel arranged a marriage with a foreign princess. He reluctantly agreed and two weeks later the Princess arrived. Seiji remembered well the first meeting between the two. The Princess Sora of Getsuei was a spitfire and very much against the marriage and told Shin so as soon as he greeted her. However, during the rest of the year Shin very patiently courted the tomboy Princess and by the end of the year both had grown deeply enamored with each other. They announced the wedding would take place in the following year. 

Seiji chuckled inwardly as he felt the same amusement he'd felt in watching the courtship. Now as the couple sat before him together, he found himself appreciating the purity of the sight. It was no wonder marriage was so sacred to his people. It was such a precious thing, indeed. Shin smiled at him somewhat embarrassedly now, probably worried as to what his friend was thinking and Seiji laughed slightly. 

"Since your grace has decided to rejoin the living, I can give you a message. King Eagle Vision of Autozam sends you both an invitation to dinner this evening in the banquet hall."

"Thank you, Seiji. If you need to return to him with an answer, you can tell him we agree and will be there," answered Sora with a cheerful and somewhat relieved smile.

Seiji laughed and shook his head, "I think you both should be the ones to give him the answer. Since Shin is awake, he can take it to him. He should be in the banquet hall with the Lady Kino and High Priestess Peacecraft."

Shin blinked in surprise, "Peacecraft? As in Relena Peacecraft?"

"Yes," answered Seiji, looking at Shin with a raised brow. "I take it you know of her?"

"I knew her as a small boy. She was the daughter of one of my father's advisors. However, late one night there was a terrible fire and all but she died in it. She left to the local temple shortly after to become a priestess. I didn't know she had made it to High Priestess though," answered Shin, feeling awed by the information. 

She'd always been a quiet girl when he'd known her. Quiet, but self-assured. When pressed, she had never been afraid to speak up about her convictions. After her entire family's death, she'd been utterly dramatized and late one night had come to bid farewell to Shin, who she had once confessed as being her one true friend. She had talked with him long into the night about her plan to join a convent for Ceape. 

The idea that the blonde haired girl would be a priestess for the goddess of peace wasn't surprising, but it was still rather saddening as she'd been one of his friends. Shin had told her that he bet she would be an excellent priestess. Relena had said her mother had once said the same thing and had hugged him tightly, telling him she was glad he'd been her friend. It was the last time he had seen her. Now she was the highest of priestesses for Ceape. He wondered if she still remembered her friend from so long ago.

"Then maybe you would like to meet with her," said Sora softly, her eyes twinkling merrily. "You two need to catch up with each other."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The castle was perhaps the most ordinate one Relena had ever set foot in. Lantis, an Autozamian who took the form of a black raven, had told her a small history of the castle as he had been told by previous rulers. Apparently the people of Autozam had been a people without a home, a group of nomads. Then during the golden age of the Draconians they had been asked by the Draconian King Zashre if they would accept the mountains lands along the north and west of Fanellia as a home in return for guarding their boarders from invading trolls and goblins. 

There was a vote amidst the tribes and it was agreed upon with the addition that the Draconians build them a palace according to their designs in the center of the northern peaks. The Draconians agreed and the Windom Palace was built. Lantis told her the castle was literally chiseled into the mountainside. It was then layered with the finest marble inside and the outside was decorated with the smoothest oak and pine. Not only that, but many of the floors in the main chambers had priceless jewels embedded in them and the richest cloth was used to cover entire walls of chambers. 

Since the agreement and the castle's completion, the Autozam people had been loyally protecting the lands of the Draconians. No longer Nomads, they had their own nation and set up a system of government that was ruled by four rulers who held equal power. Eagle was the leader of Quadrate, followed by Lantis, then Geo, and finally the young Zazu. Each held a special power in the government and were apparently wonderful rulers. Relena smiled slightly and traced the carpeted wall of the banquet hall she was now in, waiting for Eagle Vision's arrival.

The young ruler had apparently just awoken today and had invited the travelers to a dinner in their honor. At least, that was what she'd been told earlier this morning when Zazu had shown up at her room to leave the message. Relena moved over to the large stone fireplace and basked her face in the warmth emanating from it. Castles, no matter how well built would always be cold and musky. She smiled ruefully and ran a finger over her rod thoughtfully as she wondered what could be taking Eagle so long. 

"Excuse me," said a bright, young voice.

Relena turned her head to see a young, red-haired girl come into the room. Her entire face glowed with youthful energy as she beamed at both Relena and the elf who sat eating some fruit at the large table. Makoto set the fruit down and looked up as the young girl sat down with a plop on one of the chairs and smiled broadly at her. 

"Can I help you?" asked Makoto, quirking an eyebrow curiously.

"Are you both the ones who broke the Masho's spell on us?" she asked, looking from Makoto to Relena excitedly. "If you are then I wanted to thank you!"

Makoto blinked in surprise, but Relena laughed, "You're very welcome. You must be the Lady Shido whom Lord Lantis is very fond of."

Hikaru blushed and nodded, "That would be me, but please call me Hikaru. I don't really care for titles. What about you two? I know you are a Priestess of Ceape, and you are an elf, but I don't know your names!"

"I am Relena Peacecraft, High Priestess of Ceape," Relena announced, placing a hand on her chest before pointing to Makoto. "This is Makoto Kino, my body guard and companion. It was she who really broke the spell cast upon yourself and your friends."

Hikaru's eyes shone with admiration and she looked at Makoto in respect, "You must be very powerful!"

Makoto suddenly coughed into her hand, and Hikaru looked at the elf in concern. When Makoto's coughing subsided she looked up at Hikaru with a red tint staining her cheeks. Hikaru smiled slightly and then looked down at her lap suddenly before taking a deep breath and looking up again.

"Why are you and the Priestess here, Miss Kino?" 

Makoto blinked in surprise at the sudden shift in conversation, and Hikaru quickly waved her hands before herself as if trying to stop whatever Makoto might assume.

"I'm not complaining about you being here! You did break whatever it was the Masho cast on us. I was just curious about why you were so set on coming here and wanted to know your reasons. You don't think that Masho was trying to kill Lord Eagle, Geo, or Zazu!"

"I am not positive ... Hikaru," murmured Makoto, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "But I don't think the Masho's goal was to just hurt the Autozam leaders. I think it was perhaps the Princess Sora from Getsuei that he was after."

"Someone else wanted to capture Sora!?" exclaimed Hikaru, looking angry. "Why do all these people want her so badly?"

"Because someone or thing wishes to sacrifice her to Resa at the next solar equinox," said a new voice. "At least that was what the dark mage said when he kidnapped her from our wedding."

Relena turned around instantly and watched as the said Princess was escorted in by the King of Suiko and the knight from Korin. She smiled excitedly and moved forward even as Shin disentangled his arm from the Princess and moved forward.

"Relena! You've certainly grown!" exclaimed Shin, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled broadly.

"As have you Prince Shin," laughed Relena as she hugged him quickly. "Look at you. All grown up with a pretty bride!"

The Princess Sora smiled softly and moved forward at the hinted invitation, "It's an honor to meet you, High Priestess. Shin has spoken fondly of you from when he was a young boy."

Relena laughed lightly and extended her hand to the Princess, "I hope the things you were told were pleasant. The Prince and I often got into some interesting mischief when were younger."

Sora's crimson's eyes crinkled slightly as a somewhat evil smile spread over her face, "Oh really? Maybe we could exchange tales?"

"Sora!" exclaimed Hikaru's bright voice from the table. "How are you!"

Relena hid a laugh behind her face as she watched Shin sigh in relief and then flash a white-toothed grin at her. With a slight bow towards her, he followed Sora to the table. When she glanced back towards the door she was slightly surprised to find the golden haired knight smiling at her.

"High Priestess," he greeted, bowing smoothly from the waist. "It is an honor."

Relena smiled and tipped her head in acknowledgement, "I thank you. You are a holy knight from Korin, are you not?"

"I am High Priestess," answered the Knight standing upright once more. "My name is Seiji Date of Halo, the city located in the southern lands of Korin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Grand Throne Room of Windom was the largest and most ordinate room of the castle. Three large stain glass windows were embedded into the north, east, and walls of the large room. Each depicted a part of history of Reath and stood stretching from floor to the domed ceiling forty feet above. 

On either side of the windows were enormous tapestries, six in all. Each pair depicted one of the four matron gods of the Autozam people. On the East wall the tapestries were of **Diwn, the god of winds and history, while across from it on the West wall the tapestries were of Gamesse, the goddess of messengers. Finally, on the North wall's tapestries was Cepas, the oldest god who was god of the heavens and beyond.**

Above, the dome was just as an impressive sight. Paintings of the gods and goddesses dancing amidst the clouds decorated the ceiling while around iits base were intricate carvings of ivy, painted with gold leaf. Down below, the ground was covered with maple planks and the walls, which could be seen, were plated with long smooth slabs of ivory and turquoise tiles. 

Finally, underneath the tapestries and stained glass window on the North wall, there sat four thrones. Each was upholstered in a different colored silk from the islands of Kard in the North East. The one on the far left was green for the North; blue was next and represented the South. After the blue throne was the black silken throne that represented the East, and finally gold silken throne, which represented the West. It was here that the four rulers of Autozam made their decrees from. 

Zazu yawned from where he sat on his green throne and stretched his arms back slightly in an effort to shake off the stiffness which had been developing for the past two hours. Silently, he wished for some more excitement. It had been a rush a few days ago when he, Eagle, and Geo had come across the mysterious travelers and he now found himself longing for more adventure. 

He glanced over at Geo who sat in the blue throne and tried not to laugh as he realized Geo was slowly but surely falling asleep. He supposed Geo had been up late again researching through the library for any information regarding the Masho who had attacked them. Geo was excellent at finding things out, however, from what Zazu had observed, Geo was not having very much success. 

Looking past Geo, his eyes met with Lantis' cool ice blue gaze. He grinned sheepishly and leaned back in his chair. Whenever his attention stayed during the meetings with the advisors Lantis always seemed to know it and glare at him disapprovingly. Zazu braced his head on his hand as he leaned onto the arm of his chair with his elbow. Lantis was the first bird-person ever elected to power in history who wasn't actually from Autozam originally. 

Lantis didn't talk much about it, but from things said around he palace, he heard that Lantis had once lived on the continent of Draco in a small city called Cephiro. However, he was banished and somehow he had been led to Autozam along with a young woman by the name of Presea. Lantis and Eagle met by chance and become friends. Ten years later, Lantis, Eagle, Geo, and Presea were elected into office and ruled together successfully. 

Then tragedy struck at Cephiro when Presea's twin sister was killed. Presea resigned and returned home. A new election was then held and Zazu was elected as the new member of the Quadrate, the youngest in Autozam's history. Eagle was perhaps the one that held the Quadrate together so well. His compassion, kindness, and perseverance often was what settled disagreements of state and his courage and valor often brought about quick victories against small invasions from the mountainous countries of Nilbog.

An abrupt bang from the grand oak doors to the throne room caused Zazu to jump slightly in his seat and he looked up to see a young man fly into the room in a flurry of white feathers. 

"Van my friend! What's wrong?" asked Eagle in alarm getting up from his seat even as Zazu, Geo, and Lantis did the same. 

"An unholy army is marching this way! They may attack at any time!" exclaimed Van in a rush, landing on his feet and wavering slightly. "I saw them as I was headed here with Hitomi and Merle! You must organize your warriors as quickly as you can!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Howls, screams, and hisses rent the air as the band of monsters shifted impatiently in their rows, awaiting the sign to charge towards the castle. Astride a sleek black horse the Yami Masho, Anubis sat erect looking up at the castle they were going to being attacking. Two black horses pulling a chariot came up next to him and he looked down at the Gen Masho, Rajura. 

"Remember Rajura, the half-breed is mine. It is to be mine as part of my share of the spoils," declared Anubis, looking at the Masho who wore the spider-like armor.

Rajura's remaining eye narrowed, "As long as you remember what we are here to do. Business first, then you can indulge in your perverted pleasures."

Anubis made a small growling noise in the back of his throat and behind him a pack of wolves and wild dogs echoed him.

"I will do my job. You just make sure you do yours," growled the Masho. "The sooner this is over the sooner I don't have to work with some one-eyed human."

Rajura glowered at Anubis but raised one of his scythes, "Then let us begin."

The army hushed ominously as the scythe raised and then as Rajura allowed it to fall, as one they surged forward. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Makoto listened with polite curiosity as she and Seiji talked. Starting from the day of a wedding that would have taken place for the Prince and Princess, Seiji expertly recounted every event as they had happened up until waking up within Windom castle. After Seiji was finished, Hikaru had quickly picked up the tale to fill in how Sora had been rescued by herself and how the Princess was eventually reunited with the Prince.

Then it had been Relena and her turn to speak, and Relena had very willingly told everything, although Makoto was not certain if Relena should be so free with them about her mission. When Relena reached the part of the tale where she and Makoto had gone to Windom with the wounded, the four listeners looked on both Relena and Makoto in awe.

"High Priestess, may I ask a question?" asked the Princess softly.

Makoto watched closely as Relena nodded hesitantly and then looked back at the Princess who looked slightly unsure of herself.

"How," she began slowly, "will you know who the chosen ones are? I know you have the poem from Tahane, but being realistic about it, how will you know if the person is truly the chosen one?"

Makoto's ears twitched slightly as she looked over at Relena in interest. She had asked the question of her one night as they traveled but Relena had been unable to answer at the time. Relena had told her she would not know until Tahane or Ceape revealed it to her. Makoto had been satisfied with the answer and not asked any further questions. However, it had been a week since she had asked the priestess, so perhaps Relena had received an answer to the question by now.

"Two nights hence Tahane spoke to me while I slept," began Relena softly, her eyes growing unfocused as she seemed to recall the dream. "I was walking in a dark room when suddenly a sphere of light appeared before me. A voice rang out from the sphere - I can only guess it was Tahane - and told me the light would reveal all. Then I heard the prophecy of the chosen and awoke."

"Do you have any idea what this 'light' is, High Priestess?" inquired Seiji. 

"I'm afraid not. I can only pray for a second vision so I may have further understanding," answered Relena with a soft sigh. "I fear if I do not understand these things soon terrible things will come of it."

Makoto watched her charge sympathetically and was about to make a suggestion regarding the castle library when a frantic padding of feet came rushing for the door. Instantly Makoto was to her feet and she pulled her bow off the back of the chair. A split second later and arrow was fitted to the bow and the string was pulled back and trained at the door. Looks of surprise were shared among those seated at the table, but Makoto ignored them even as the doors were flung open.

"Lord Zazu?" inquired Relena in surprise.

"The castle is under attack by a small army of creatures from Nilbog," said the youth, his eyes wide with worry. "I am to warn you to stay in here where it is safer."

"Nilbog!?" exclaimed Hikaru, looking guilty. "That means they had to cross through Triground Valley! I shouldn't have stayed away from my post for so long."

Zazu's worried face vanished only to be replaced by a more serious one, "It's not you fault Lady Hikaru. You are not the only defender of the valley. You cannot blame yourself for this."

Makoto stepped away from the table and kneeled next to Relena's seat.

"Makoto?" inquired the priestess, looking at her in concern.

"I am going to go find out exactly what the situation is," whispered Makoto, searching Relena's face for any signs of disagreement. "You should be safe if you _remain _with the Holy Knight. However, I will stay if you so request." 

Relena looked at Makoto a moment and then nodded, "All right. Please be careful, Makoto."

Makoto smiled and stood to her feet. Quickly making sure her bow and quiver were securely on her back as well as her sword securely on her hip Makoto turned towards Zazu.

"Lord Zazu, would you be so kind as to lead me to a location where I might observe what is going on?"

Zazu looked at her in concern a split second before taking note of her weapons. She was the one to break the Masho's spell before. Zazu could only trust she would be fine. Without a word he transformed into his bird form of a falcon and rose into the air.

"Please follow me, Lady Kino," requested Zazu, hovering a moment in one place before speeding off down the corridor beyond the door.

Makoto didn't bother replying, but took off in a light sprint behind the young bird. Taking notes of where she was being led for later use, she continued to follow him throughout the inner halls of the castle. However, soon the sounds of battle caused her ears to twitch in alertness and a dark sense of foreboding began to grow.

"We're almost to the balcony, Lady Kino," announced Zazu, sounding rather excited for a ruler who's domain was under attack. "When we get there, I shall be leaving you to fight. You should be fine on your own, right?"

"I should be all right," answered Makoto and inwardly placed what the boy was so excited about.

'I have a strong feeling this is his first large battle. He must see this as an opportunity to prove himself to the rest of the Quadrate. Even the Elven young feel the excitement for their first battles.'

Zazu slowed as he went through an open door and Makoto had to stop as she found herself on the large open balcony. The boy falcon gave a small war cry and vanished below the horizon of the railing and Makoto quickly dashed over to the rail and looked down. Her Dark Elven blood tingled within her body as the dark forces below fought.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a dark voice from behind her.

Makoto turned around on her heel, green eyes glowing slightly as she fought her darker instincts. It would be a dangerous thing to loose control now, especially because of _him_.

"Hello, Halfling," crooned Anubis, smiling sadistically as he slipped out of the shadows of the doorway she'd recently followed Zazu through. "Are you ready to have a real battle now?"

Makoto didn't have a chance to give an answer as the Masho hefted his deadly No-Dachi and charged forward. She gracefully ducked below the first slash with a forward roll and as she came back up onto her feet her hands pulled out and opened her bow in one smooth motion. Even as Anubis turned around for a second pass, Makoto leaped backwards away from the reach of his sword and landed firmly on the railing, an arrow instantly fitted and released from the bow. Moving almost faster than was visible to the naked eye, the Yami Masho's sword shot upwards to hit the arrow, redirecting iits flight.

Using her distance as an advantage, Makoto shot a second and third arrow at Anubis in rapid procession. The Masho's knees bent abruptly and then straightened as he leaped up into the air. A half dozen shurikan appeared in his armored hand and Makoto began to run down the railing, holding an arrow in her bow ready to shoot. For every step she took a shurikan embedded itself in the wood behind her. She glanced back and taking a split second to aim, shot her arrow at the pursuing Masho.

"Stop running and fight!" screamed Anubis, eyes glowing red from within the shadows of his helmet. **_"Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri!"_**

Makoto felt the ground tremble and leaped high into the air as the ground beneath her erupted in a black web of energy. The energy followed her upwards, seeking to snag her legs and she was forced to abandon her bow and arrows so she could grab hold of the castle wall and pull herself upwards, flying safely out of the energy's grasp. Reaching the next level of the castle, she flipped over the railing of its balcony and landed gracefully. With a slight frown adorning her face, she reached to her scabbard and pulled out her sword. 

A dark shadow passed overhead, and Makoto looked up to see the Masho falling towards her, his sword coming down in a vertical thrust. Performing two single-handed back springs she lifted her sword and rushed towards him as he ran towards her. Their swords met in a clash of sparks and both fighters were repelled backwards from the force. Makoto landed hard on one knee and barely had time to lift her blade before Anubis was pressing down on her with his own.

She grunted as she shoved him away and rolled under one of his swings only to thrust upwards at hum. Her thrust nicked his shoulder plate and he passed her by without an injury. Silently, she wished she had more armor than the simple chest plate and right shoulder guard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hikaru breathed a slight sigh of relief as she came into a room she recognized. She was worried she would be lost in the endless labyrinth the Autozam called a castle until the battle was over. However, from the open door across the room she had just entered, the battle was still going on full tilt. She had been trying to catch up with Makoto and Zazu, but she had not anticipated them to move as quickly as they obviously had. Now she could only hope to locate them outside.

With a couple dozen strides across the room, she exited onto a balcony. The sounds of battle echoed from beyond the balcony and she moved to the railing to look over, only to find herself looking at a shurikan deeply embedded in the rosewood railing. A second was near by and her crimson eyes quickly traced their way down the railing over a couple dozen shurikan. Near the end of the long balcony the shurikan had discontinued down the railing and a large hole was in the balcony with a black glowing ring around it.

The hair on the back of Hikaru's neck rose and her eyes narrowed in concentration a moment. A second later the light armor and cape she wore appeared on her body in a burst of flames and Escudo, her sword, appeared in her hand. With a simple leap, she shot up along the castle wall until she caught hold of the next balcony railing and flipped herself over onto solid ground. The sound of two swords clashing caused her to jerk her head to her left reflexively and she winced slightly at the resulting twinge in her neck. 

She didn't have time to dwell on it though, because a second clash sounded and two people seemed to almost ricochet off each other directly in front of her. One she instantly recognized as Makoto, however the other person was a partial mystery to her. All she could deduce was the person Makoto was fighting was a Masho. 

The long No-Dachi held in the Masho's hand flashed in the dying light of the sunset and for a moment Hikaru thought Makoto's sword flashed in answer. Then the two fighters shot towards each other again and sparks jumped from the blades as they collided, parried, and pushed off each other. However, instead of going head to head a second time, Hikaru watched in fascination as Makoto brought her sword parallel to her face in an upright position. Green eyes glowed on either side of the sword and a hint of red seemed to swirl behind them.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Lightning from the skies shot down and onto the blade in Makoto's hands and Hikaru gasped in surprise. The Masho tensed and Hikaru watched Makoto bring her sword around herself in an arc and then make a sudden thrust with her sword. Almost instantly a ball of electricity erupted from the sword and the face of a dragon could be clearly seen.

The Masho brought his blade up vertically before his body and braced his legs as the attack rushed at him. For an instant, Hikaru thought she had seen the Masho's eyes glance towards her. The attack struck home, however it was apparently ineffective as the dragon was deflected to the left. Makoto's eyes widened in horror and Hikaru's eyes widened as she watched the attack come hurtling towards her, large crackling jaws opened wide to engulf her. Half afraid of the incoming pain, she closed her eyes tightly.

However, just when she was certain the attack was going to hit her when there was a soft brush of air against her face and a soft grunt. Hikaru's eyes snapped open and her mouth opened in wordless surprise. A young man with white wings was using his bare hands to literally hold back Makoto's attacks. 

"What are you waiting for warrior! Do something!" exclaimed the young man, sounding incredulous.

Hikaru nodded, although she knew the young man wouldn't be able to see her and circled around him quickly. Taking note of where the Masho was, she raised her sword.

"Crimson Lightning!"

A ball of lightning/fire flashed from the tip of Escudo and lashed out at the Masho who had been standing stunned. However, upon seeing the attack the Masho raising his sword to defend himself. What he had not counted on though was Makoto coming up swiftly from behind and grasping his arms so he could not defend himself. Hikaru watched in satisfaction as the attack hit home a moment after Makoto leaped away.

Unfortunately, what the fire had his was a dark brown cloak. The Yami Masho had vanished. There was a brilliant flash of light behind her and she found herself remembering her rescuer. 

"Sir!" she started only to change her mind about what she was going to say when she found her savior was safe. "Are you all right?"

"I should be find," answered the young man and looked past her towards Makoto. "How about you? Are you alright?"

When Makoto did not answer Hikaru turned around to observe the elf standing with her eyes closed and face turned heavenward.

"Makoto?" inquired Hikaru, walking towards the elf.

Suddenly a cold chill passed over Hikaru's body and somehow she knew whatever she was now feeling Makoto was as well.

"Relena and the others," stated Hikaru, her crimson eyes slightly unfocussed at the strange feeling.

"Someone is in trouble," inquired the young man.

"Hikaru, we must get back to the others," urged Makoto, breaking from her daze and looking at Hikaru gravely. "I don't fully understand, but I feel we need to get back to the room now."

"I'll go with you," said the white winged rescuer, laying a hand on Hikaru's arm. 

Hikaru and Makoto both looked at the young man a moment and he smiled slightly, "I can help."

Makoto made a non-committing noise in the back of her throat but headed towards the door to the castle.

"I guess you are all right," laughed Hikaru, following after Makoto. "I am Hikaru Shido, a Dragon Knight from Triground Valley. You can call me Hikaru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hikaru. I am Van Fanelle, Draconian King from Fanellia. You may call me Van if you wish, I don't generally ask people to call me by my full title."

Hikaru looked over at Van in surprise but nodded, "All right."

"Are you two coming?" exclaimed Makoto looking back at them from a few yards ahead.

"That is Makoto Kino, an elf from Turdak Naer," informed Hikaru, picking up her pace. "She is actually pretty cool once you get to know her."

Van chuckled, "I kind of figured that. Erutan elves are never that gruff, and the dark elves would be downright rude."

Makoto looked back at them, an unreadable expression in her eyes, "We should hurry. The fighting outside is slowing, and something dark is in the castle."

TBC

Crossover Characters (In order of Appearance)

Van (Escaflowne)

Makoto (Sailor Moon)

Hitomi (Escaflowne)

Zazu (Rayearth) 

Merle (Escaflowne)

Geo (Rayearth)

Shin (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Lantis (Rayearth)

Sora (Digimon)

Eagle (Rayearth)

Seiji (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Relena (Gundam Wing)

Anubis (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Hikaru (Rayearth)

Rajura (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)

Japanese Phrases

"Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri" - Black Wolf Sword Leaping Darkness

For those familiar with Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, this is Anubis/Cale's original attack.

Author's Note: I would like to thank Girl-Chama for being my beta reader for this chapter. ^_^ She has been a great help and encouragement to me while I wrote this particular chapter. As always, please review my story. I want to know if people are reading it other than the two people who have taken the time to review! I might have the next chapter out sometime in the next two weeks, so keep your eyes open. Ciao! 


End file.
